It takes two
by Duv
Summary: Ash has mixed feelings about his dragon loving travelling companion. How will spending the night together affect his feelings for her? Lemon.


**As I was searching through pokemon fanfictions to read I thought about writing my own. I haven't watched the show for what feels like ages but I want to give this a try.**

 **Rating: M for sexual themes/ NSFW**

 **Ash and Iris are both aged up for obvious reasons!**

* * *

When they'd first started travelling together Ash told himself he wouldn't give into temptation; that he wouldn't take advantage of her. And he had been, until he started to pick up on the suggestive looks Iris would flash him whenever he was battling or how she'd blush around him more than she usually did.

All it taken for Ash to completely lose his self-control was one night he accidentally walked into her rented pokemon center room while she just had a towel wrapped around her petite body. He was only human after all; and Iris was gorgeous and all too eager.

Cilan had insisted that the boys shared one room while Iris had the other for herself, which none of them minded. After travelling with Iris for about a year, he was comfortable enough around her to walk into her room whenever he needed anything. But as he burst into her room this certain night, he instantly forgot why he went in here to begin with.

It was all new to Ash. He had never looked at any girl this way before. Iris was obviously startled to be caught in such a state as well, but her surprised look soon changed into a more mischievous one; a gleam flashing in her dark brown eyes. "Hi Ash. What brings you here tonight?"

"U-uh, I," Ash stammered, unable to take his eyes off the dragon trainer.

"You look flustered," Iris said and walked up to him, placing a hand against his forehead. She was so close he could feel her breath fan against his neck. "So, aren't you going to tell me what's wrong?"

It wasn't like Ash could concentrate any better with her pressing up against him like this, so he said nothing; trying to think of something intelligently to say instead.

"Just as I expected," Iris sighed. But unknowns to him, another mischievous look appeared in her eyes. "Ash, it seems you're still a little kid."

Iris had set a bait, and Ash had bit right into it.

Ash grabbed her shoulders and shoved her up against the door, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. His body was flush against her own and his leg slide between hers as he ground into her. Her light moans soon filled the silence.

Both of them were desperate to release their pent-up frustration after hours of training and battling with their pokemon. It was just that both of them had been too stubborn to admit their aching desires until this moment.

Her small fingers had tangled themselves in his black, spiky hair, tugging forcefully as his lips left hers so he could ravage her neck instead. His hands had trailed down her figure and were now caressing the back of her thighs as she ground her core against his leg desperate to ease her growing needs.

"Mmm… Ash! Bed, _now_ ," Iris sputtered between pants.

Ash groaned in response and pulled back from her. His hands gripped her hips and twisted her around pulling her back flush to his chest. "Screw the bed. I want you right here, right now."

He heard her gasp and ground his rigid hard on against her ass, letting her feel just how hard he was. Iris leaned forward bracing herself against the door with her arms as Ash quickly unwrapped the towel, causing it to fall to the floor beneath them. He pulled his hips back from her ass and slid a hand between her thighs from behind. His fingers rubbed hard against the soaked fabric of her panties before pulling them to the side and thrusting two fingers into her. His other hand undid his belt with practiced ease, before shoving his pants down to finally free his hard member.

He slipped his fingers from inside her, and gripped his cock, using her juices as lubricant. He moved forward and positioned himself behind her, he rubbed himself against her slit before easing the tip into her.

"Ash, oh _Ash_ , please-"

"Please what?" He smirked as she whimpered and let out a desperate whine.

"J-just hurry up."

Ash immediately gripped her hips, pulling her back as he thrust hard, burying himself deep inside her. She let out a cry of pleasure and he groaned in response. Blinding, sharp pain took over Iris' entire body when he pushed into her in one swift stroke. Her eyes watered slightly, and tears rolled down her flushed cheeks when she blinked. Ash pulled out and thrust back in setting a hard and fast pace.

He quickly discovered that Iris liked it rough just as much as she liked to make love. And Ash… well Ash preferred to have things this way, when he could convince himself she couldn't see the way he looked at her.

He lifted one hand and threaded his fingers into her silky dark-purple locks and pulled hard forcing her head back and to the side. He continued to thrust as he leaned forward, sinking his teeth into her smooth skin, causing her to cry out and whimper his name. He felt her inner walls spasm and he knew she was getting close.

"Mmm. That's it, cum for me, Iris." Ash stood back up and his hand slid from her hair, down her side before resting on her hip again and he focused on maintaining an even pace. Iris's moans and screams were getting louder as she got closer and closer to her release. He forced himself to hold back on his own, focusing on anything but the mounting pleasure he was starting to feel. Then all at once he felt her pussy tighten around his length and her muscles tense beneath his hands.

Her back arched and a scream tore from her throat. "Ah! Aaash!"

He gripped her hips tighter and continued to pound into her as she rode her orgasm. His pace was frantic at this point, and he was desperate for his own release. He focused on the feel of her tight around his cock, and the sound of her panting and her voice as she continued to moan and call out to him, seeking to spur him to his own release. He closed his eyes and pictured the way she'd look at him in the moonlight as he made love to her.

"Ngh! Iris!" White hot pleasure shot down his spine and spread throughout his body as he hit his release. His hand slammed against the door, holding him up as he bent forward to press himself against her. His other arm circled around her waist clutching her to him, knowing her legs would be tired and weak at this point. As he came down from his high he planted kisses along her shoulder.

He wasn't supposed to have let things go this far, but he couldn't keep refusing how badly he wanted her; not when she clearly wanted him too. Ash wasn't sure how their relationship would change after this night, but they had to figure it out somehow.

* * *

 **I might make this a multichaptered fic consisting of various oneshots, but I'm not sure yet. I guess it depends on the feedback? lol**


End file.
